


Boxes with Bows

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is presented with a Christmas gift after a 'no gift' pact was made.  He is left to improvise last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes with Bows

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the prompt, anon~ i didn't proofread this so sorry for any terrible mistakes...

“Eren, come to the living room!”

The boy in question groaned quietly to himself as he buried himself deeper into the pillows and blankets of the bed. He inhaled deeply as a small smile formed on his lips at the scent of his boyfriend.

The boyfriend that was calling him to the living room.

He stretched himself out and rolled off of the bed with a sigh.  After running his hands through his lovely bed hair, he pulled one of the sheets off of the bed to wrap around his body.  He could deal with actual clothes later.

Eren walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the living room where he found his boyfriend standing in front of the couch with a standard shoebox-sized box in his hands, and an even larger bow with long ribbons sitting on top.

“Levi…” Eren spoke quietly, his pace slowing as he rounded the corner of the couch to stand in front of the man. “I thought we agreed with no Christmas presents.” He mumbled, feeling his stomach drop. He hadn’t gotten the man any gifts, because that is what they had agreed on.

But the small smile on Levi’s lips made him feel a bit better.  “I know. You’d be getting this either way, but I was out shopping with Hanji and…well, here.  Open it.”

Eren sat down on the couch before shimmying the top of his body out of his sheet-cloak.  Levi sat the gift on the boy’s lap and Eren looked down at the large box with wide eyes.  He had no idea what it could be.  Levi hadn’t asked him what he wanted for Christmas, and they’d only come up with the ‘no gifts’ rule when Eren had asked Levi for both Christmas and his birthday.

Levi sat himself down beside Eren and the boy watched his every move before letting his green eyes move to the large box in his lap. The box was lightweight for its size and not wrapped.  It was a red box decorated with different Christmas icons such as Santas, trees and wreathes in shiny gold ink.  The bow that sat on top of the box was also red, and so large it took up the entire top of the box. Eren turned back to the box on his lap, his fingers twitching as he moved his hands to the lid before slowly popping off the top.  His eyes were met with a mess of green and white tissue paper. Slowly, Eren started to pull each sheet out, one by one until he heard something drop to the bottom of the box. It was something small that weighed nothing, and he was intrigued. He had no idea what it could be!

He let his hand sink into the box until his fingers brushed against something hard and cold.  He picked it up between two fingers and pulled it out, his eyes widening at the sight of the key he had received.

“Um…” he got out quietly, furrowing his brow. He had no idea what the key was actually for.  He turned to Levi for a bit of a hint.

Levi looked at Eren with an amused look on his face, tilting his head to the side.  “You confused?” he asked, receiving a nod from Eren.  “That is your very own key.”

Eren frowned again and looked back to the key in his hand.  “I got that much. Key to what?”

“To the apartment.”

“Why would I need a key to the apartment? You always—”

“Eren…” Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  “You are still half asleep aren’t you?”

Eren felt his face flush red before he looked down. “Sorry.”

Levi chuckled quietly and shook his head. “Don’t be sorry.”

“Thank you for the key.”  Eren finally said, small smile back on his face as he looked back up to his boyfriend.

“You haven’t really got the big picture yet, Eren. That’s not just a key.”

Eren’s eyes widened as he looked to the piece of metal in his hands.  “Is it like a Swiss army knife? Does it have multiple—”

Levi sighed again and let out a laugh. “Oh my god.”

“Huh?”

“You are so dense sometimes, why do I love you?” the man admitted, but he couldn’t hide the fond smile that was on his face. He was in deep. “The key was supposed to be some sort of way to ask you to move in with me, but that went over your—”

“WHAT?”

“—head…”

“Oh my god, I feel like an idiot.”

“You are an idiot, Eren.  But you’re my idiot.”  Levi said softly, watching the boy beside him stare wide eyed at the key clutched tightly in his hands.  “You don’t have to make the decision—”

“Of course I’ll move in with you, you dork.” Eren cut him off, turning to look up at his boyfriend with nothing but affection in his eyes.  “But see, I feel really bad now that I didn’t get you anything for Christmas, or your birthday…”

“We agreed on no gifts, Eren. Please don’t feel bad.”

“But you got me—”

“I got you something that I was going to give you no matter what.  I just saw the box and the bow at the store while I was out with Hanji and got the idea. Please don’t feel bad.”

Eren stayed quiet for a moment before nodding. Suddenly, as if shocked, his back went straight as an idea struck him.  He reached out to let the key sit on the table before turning to the forgotten box beside him. Eren let a small smile form on his lips as he carefully peeled the bow off of the lid and placed it on his head, letting the longer ribbons fall down his back.  He glanced over to Levi to see a faint pink colour take over his cheeks.

Eren opened his mouth about to speak, but Levi cut him off with a quick movement.  He got to his feet and swiftly picked Eren up and slung him over his shoulder, sheets still loosely wrapped around his waist.  Eren couldn’t help the squeal that escaped at the action, his legs flailing as he hoped he wouldn’t fall.  He always forgot how strong Levi actually was.

A few moments later, Eren was being tossed onto his back on the bed.  Levi was still standing, his eyes locked onto Eren’s before trailing down the boy’s body. The sheets had all fallen loose, and the boy was completely bare.  The only thing he wore was the bow on top of his head with the ribbons splaying around him.

Levi quickly removed his shirt before crawling up onto the bed, easily sliding between Eren’s legs to lean down and capture the boy’s lips in his own.  The kiss was gentle, despite how hungry the man had been looking at the boy.  He was happy, and he wanted to take everything in slowly and enjoy it even though he could easily ravage the boy senseless looking the way he did.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen, for tongues to meet and slide against one another.  There were soft noises coming from the both of them as they explored one another’s mouths and as their hands started to roam each other’s bodies.

Eren’s hands slid up and down Levi’s sides slowly, sending chills up the older man’s spine when the fingertips ghosted over his skin.

The kiss finally broke when the pair needed to breathe, but Levi’s mouth was soon on Eren’s jaw, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses down towards his neck before letting his teeth sink into the skin just above his collarbone.  The boy on his back let out a gasp at the feeling, his own fingernails digging into Levi’s sides. The man hummed with delight as his tongue ran over the mark before kissing it.

Eren reached up finally and brought Levi’s head back up to his, letting their lips meet once more.  Like before, the kiss was slow and every ounce of it filled with the passion and loved they felt for one another.  But like before, the kiss once again broke and Levi started to kiss down Eren’s neck, kissing the mark he had made earlier before continuing down to the boy’s chest.

Eren’s heart fluttered in his chest as the older man peppered soft kisses across his tan skin.  It was sending chills up his spine, and the lower Levi’s lips moved, the more he couldn’t help but arch his back off the bed a few centimeters. A whimper left his lips as he forced himself back down on the bed, and Levi chuckled softly against the skin beside his bellybutton.

“I love those noises, Eren.” He said softly, letting his lips brush the boy’s stomach.  “You get so excited so easily.”

“Shut up, don’t say stuff like that.” Eren cried, feeling his face flush more from embarrassment than anything. The words only made the man laugh more, causing him to whine louder.  “Levi!”

“Sorry, love.” He replied quietly, continuing his kiss-trail down to Eren’s hips.

Levi kissed over Eren’s hips, nipping into the skin every so often, quickly followed by soothing laps of his tongue.

Levi continued to mark Eren’s hips as his hands slowly moved up the boy’s legs.  His fingers splayed across the tanned skin before letting his fingernails dig in as he dragged them back down across the flesh.  The action earned him another hiss from Eren, and Levi smiled against the warm skin pressed on his lips.  He continued to lower himself, letting his kisses fall onto the light trail of hair on Eren’s body, moving away before his lips connected with the hard length that had slowly presented itself during the man’s ministrations.

Eren’s hips wiggled as Levi purposefully stayed away from his cock, whimpering quietly as he could feel the man’s lips ghosting over the sensitive region of his body.  His hands moved out at his sides, gripping the sheets lightly as Levi continued to tease him.  He could feel the man’s mouth move over the inside of one thigh, before moving over to the other and letting his teeth sink into the flesh.  Eren let out a gasp at the contact, before a soft moan escaped at the touch of the man’s tongue.  He knew he’d be covered in bruises by the end of the morning, but he was more than happy to show off to people that he was taken.

Not that Eren was one to strip naked in front of a crowd of people to do so, but if the one on his neck was visible…

Eren’s train of thought fell off its tracks as soon as Levi’s tongue slowly slid up the underside of his cock. The boy let out a low moan and his back arched off of the bed, not having expected the feeling at that point in time.

“Shit…” the boy shuddered as Levi continued to run his tongue over the head and down the shaft.  “Shit…” he whispered once again as the man dipped his head lower, letting his mouth wrap around his balls as a hand moved up to stroke him.

Levi’s mouth massaged what he could of the boy as his hand slowly stroked his length before he pulled back. It was the first time he really looked at Eren’s face during the whole ordeal, and he loved the sight. Eren’s face was flushed a deep red, and sweat was already visible on his forehead.  His eyes were half open and lust filled, staring back up at him. His chest was moving up and down rapidly as he tried to get his breathing back on track.

Levi’s eyes stayed on Eren’s for a moment more before he reluctantly pulled away.  He crawled off of the bed and to the nightstand, grabbing two things before kicking off his pajama pants that had become a little uncomfortable. Naked, he climbed back onto the bed, right back to where he had been before.  Eren had not moved aside from his grip loosening on the sheets at his sides. His eyes moved down to see the condom and lube in Levi’s hands, and his hips wiggled before he raised his legs to give the man better access to his ass.

Levi watched as the boy displayed himself. The man moved a bit hastily as he uncapped the lube and poured the substance onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly.  He tossed the tube to the side with his clean hand and reached forward with the other, teasing his fingers over the boy’s entrance.

Eren gasped at the cool touch, back arching slightly. Levi’s finger moved slowly, teasing the muscle before finally pushing in a finger.  The boy let out a quiet groan at the feeling, though relaxed almost instantly.  Levi continued to move the single digit before gradually adding the second, which earned him another moan from Eren.  The man working his fingers smirked as he listened to the sweet sounds the boy made. If he weren’t already hard, it would have been enough to get him to that point right then and there.

Levi continued to move his fingers, scissoring in every which way to spread the boy’s ass.  He prodded the sides gently as he stretched him before adding a third finger. By that time, Eren was gently trying to rut up against the man’s fingers, and he took it as a hint that the boy was ready.  With one last curl of his fingers before pulling his hand away, the boy let out a cry and Levi’s eyes widened.  He hadn’t been trying, in that moment anyway, to find Eren’s prostate, but there he was. The man laughed quietly to himself as he sat back on his knees to get himself ready.  He tore the condom from the packet and lubed himself up once the rubber had been rolled on.  He gave himself a few strokes, groaning quietly to himself and glanced down at Eren, darkened green-eyes on him.

With a smirk, Levi let his hand drop from his aching shaft and he crawled forward, over Eren to capture the boy’s lips with his own. The kiss was far hungrier than the last had been, but still filled with all the love like before. As the kiss continued, the man balanced himself on one arm and reached down with the other to guide his cock to Eren’s entrance.  He teased over the puckered hole slowly as Eren moaned into his mouth before pushing in slow and steady.  The moan only got louder the deeper Levi pushed, and the man had to pull his mouth away as he wanted to hear every note.

Levi couldn’t get over how much he enjoyed how vocal Eren was in bed.  He enjoyed the cries and the yelps and the moans, the groans and the hisses and the gasps and everything in between.  And as he slowly started to rock his hips once the boy had relaxed around his cock, he knew he wouldn’t be let down that morning and he really felt bad for his neighbours. Sort of.

Eren found himself wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist after the first few slow thrusts, and his arms around the man’s neck a few after that.  The man knew all the right ways to move, every angle and just the right pace to start. They were slow and steady as he started to push past the initial pain, and sooner than normal it had turned back into pleasure as Levi grazed the spot within him that made him see stars.

“Fuck…” Eren gasped as his back arched. Levi smirked and let his head tilt down to bury his face into the boy’s neck.  “Fuck…” Eren repeated as Levi brushed up against that spot once again, and felt the man’s teeth graze against the skin on the side of his neck that hadn’t already been marked.  The side of his neck that happened to be far more sensitive than the other, and Levi had always taken that into consideration.

Levi steadily started to pick up the pace, bucking his hips harder and quicker into Eren.  The boy continued to cry out every time Levi assaulted his prostate, and the noises were sending the man closer to the edge with every movement. As the man’s cock brushed against the small bundle of nerves once more, Eren found himself digging his fingernails into the man’s back, hard.  Levi grunted at the feeling, and wouldn’t be surprised if he had broken skin. Just for that, the man bit into Eren’s neck, causing the boy to cry out loudly with a string of incoherent words that sort of resembled curse words.  That resulted in Levi pressing a kiss to the bite mark and smirking against the skin.

Levi eventually forced himself to sit up, keeping his eyes on Eren as he continued to rock his hips.  His hands trailed down Eren’s sweat-covered chest and to his legs. He parted them a little further and pushed them up more towards his chest to push into him at another angle. The moans never ceased, so he took it as a good sign as he continued to roughen up his pace.

Eren was completely and irrevocably blissed out, and he hadn’t even reached his peak yet.  His hands had fisted into the sheets once Levi had sat up, needing to hold onto something.  His voice was becoming hoarse from all the noise he had been making, but he couldn’t stop himself; the feeling of Levi’s cock pushing into him repeatedly was overwhelming and he couldn’t feel anything else on his body but that. It was as though he was numb everywhere other than his ass and his own throbbing cock, which had slowly started to leak on his stomach.  But he couldn’t even feel that.

That was, of course, until Levi’s hand had found it’s way to wrap around it.  His thumb moved over the leaking tip, coating the head with the precum that had slowly started to form.  Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi’s hand starting up a pace that was only half a step slower than that of his hips.  The different rhythm of both was throwing him closer to the edge than he already was and he curled his toes as he felt something warm start to form in the pit of his stomach.

“L-Levi…” he whimpered as the man’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock once more, right before his prostate was found once again.  “ _F-fuck shit…_ ”

Levi knew if he kept it up, neither of them would last much longer.  His fist continued to pump Eren at the same speed while his hips started to rock at a more uneven pace. He was on the edge as he slowed, brushing over the bundle of nerves again to earn himself another exclamation from the boy.

“I-I’m gon-na…” Eren tried, and Levi knew as soon as he felt the boy’s ass tighten around him it wasn’t going to take much more.

It only took a few more strokes of Levi’s hand for Eren to moan loudly, as ribbons of white escaped his cock. The man continued to move his hand at the same pace of his hips, milking Eren for all that he had and colouring the boy’s chest white.  Levi let his eyes travel from the mess on the boy’s chest to his face, where he looked so utterly wrecked that Levi knew he was going to go over the edge any minute.

He dropped his hands down to Eren’s hips and quickened up his pace for a short time, pushing as deep as he could while Eren still moaned for him.  And that was it for him. Within seconds, Levi was burying himself deep within Eren, grunting and groaning as he came down from his high, gasping for air as he could feel sweat sliding down his back. He crawled back up Eren’s body while still deep within the boy, letting his lips meet the others yet again. It was soft and full of both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath.

“I love you. Happy birthday.”  Eren murmured quietly, hoarsely, against Levi’s lips and Levi couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips as he kissed the boy again.

“And I love you.”

With one last kiss, Levi slowly pushed himself back off of the boy and smirked.  He reached forward and grabbed the bow that was still placed on top of Eren’s head and pulled it off.  He hummed quietly as he held it above Eren’s body before placing it on top of his own head. Eren curiously watched him with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re the present now?” he asked before trying to clear his throat.  He’d officially have no voice for Christmas.

Levi hummed again and shrugged before finally pulling out of the boy.  They both groaned at the movement, though it didn’t last long as Levi crawled off the bed to tie off and throw out the condom.  When he turned back to the bed, Eren was still laying on the bed in the same position, though attempted to push himself up onto his elbows to look at his boyfriend.

“Part two of my gift.” Levi finally said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.  “Now that you’re going to live with me, that’s going to be a more routine activity.” He stated with a smirk.

Eren couldn’t help but laugh, moving his hand up to cover his mouth and nose as he snorted.  “Then we need two bows.” He finally said.  “That is a gift to us both.”

Levi shrugged and moved to the nightstand to grab a few tissues from the box.  He made his way back onto the bed to clean up Eren’s chest.

“Well, you already wore it so it’s my turn.” He said, leaning over to steal a quick kiss.  “Now let’s get cleaned up.  You have to be at your dad’s soon, right?”

Eren leaned back to look at the clock on the opposite nightstand and sighed.  “I’ve got two hours to get ready.”

“And you need to shower and get dressed and have breakfast so let’s go.” Levi said quietly, moving away from the boy before he was tempted to go for another round.

And despite his whining, Eren got off the bed to continue on with his Christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
